User talk:Shaneymike/Pre-Administratorship Talk-page Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Joffrey Baratheon page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 11:43, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Quotes Thanks for your extensive work updating memorable quotes the past few weeks (I've barely been able to log any work at all due to my summer course which thankfully just ended).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:09, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you as well, Dragon! I don't know whether or not you noticed but earlier this evening I deleted most of what I added to the memorable quotes section on Mother's Mercy that was taken from the scene where Cersei is making her walk of atonement as I realized it was a bit excessive. If there is no objection, maybe I will at least reinsert the quote from that one guy who exposes himself as she is making her walk. In the meantime, I will definitely review my work and cut out anything else that was excessive. Shaneymike (talk) 03:39, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Culture and Society The categories that these articles are placed in - "Titles", "Religion", etc, are already categorized as "Culture and Society". The individual articles don't need to be placed there as well.--Ser Patrek (talk) 18:38, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Bolding quote attributions When you put a link to "Robb Stark" on the "Robb Stark" page it only appears as bolded text. Due to copy-pasting a lot of quote templates, early on we accidentally included links to character pages on their own page -- i.e., we cut and past a quote from an episode article by Robb Stark into the actual Robb Stark article, resulting in bolded text. Character names in the attribution tag actually aren't supposed to be bolded at all - it's a relic from before when we were copy-pasting stuff. Unfortunately several (including me) assumed for a long time that the names needed to be bolded so we'd imitate that format. You don't need to do that. So the names in quote attributions shouldn't be bolded.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:20, October 2, 2015 (UTC) http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Cersei_Lannister?curid=2104&diff=224293&oldid=224185 Stop bolding names in the quotes like that.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 09:45, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. Shaneymike (talk) 09:47, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Cool. Otherwise, excellent and dedicated work, ser.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 10:02, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Quote length While admittedly there is much quotable dialogue, some of the quote sections you're using are getting a bit long. You shouldn't just block quote entire 10 line conversations. Admittedly this is more of a guideline than a rule.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:00, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :Okie-dokie. I'll keep them shorter. Shaneymike (talk) 02:41, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, just do what you want. Worrying about it would slow you down; we can always edit it down later.--The Dragon Demands (talk) Tysha While making your rounds, at some point can you please fill out the Quote section on the Tysha#Quotes page. She was mentioned in the four episodes listed there, in four separate exchanges. Thanks.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:50, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Background Characters" Unfortunately, I need you to remove "Background Characters" category from every page it was added to, and then we'll delete it. Basically what this guy said: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Orphan_kid?diff=231193&oldid=231118 Fundamentally, "Background Character" is a subjective and ill-defined field. We do need to update this - before I tried to say Loras was "Major" if not "Starring" -- but the general idea is that we'll have "Starring", "Recurring" (anyone in more than one episode), and "Guest" -- though I think some prominent characters have appeared only once (i.e. Cressen). But for the moment at least, "Background Character" needs to be rolled back. I'll ask the other admins about how we're proceeding.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 07:16, February 14, 2016 (UTC) *That was me. Xanderen (talk) 11:47, February 14, 2016 (UTC) *Yeah I agree that category does seem excessive. I've tried removing certain categories from certain pages but ever since I got this new computer of mine I've had to take extra steps when it comes to editing here. I now have to click on that little arrow to the right of the edit icon and select "Classic Editor" in order to make it less complicated for me to make changes. When I'm using a computer at a library, I don't have to do that but for some reason now I have to when I'm on my own computer. Can anybody explain what might be causing that and how I might be able to fix it? Also how I would go about removing the "Background Character" category, or any category for that matter, from a page? Shaneymike (talk) 17:15, February 14, 2016 (UTC)\ Ah; yeah I can't stand Visual Editor - if you go into your profile's Settings there's a way to make it Classic Editor all the time. To remove a category, you open up the editor for a page, then in the right hand side right under the "Publish" button there's a menu of categories. If you hover your mouse over the name of one of the listed categories for the page a trashcan icon will appear next to it - click the trashcan to remove the category.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:28, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks a bunch! Shaneymike (talk) 18:44, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Have we met? I can't recall if we've met or not. I noticed you've made over 2,000 edits, but I don't recall your user name. Was it once something else? 01:06, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :Nope. My username has always been the same. Shaneymike (talk) 01:23, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Fake/Spoiler Person I was also fixing the pages that Dreyfuss edited with those deaths he mentioned and saw that you already reported him. I hope they are fake and didn't spoil them for us haha :( KirstenAbela (talk) 13:43, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Unborn Stark Hey everybody, I started a draft of a possible article discussing the unborn child of Robb and Talisa Stark, who of course was murdered along with both parents at the Red Wedding. Since the baby's gender was never actually revealed, my choice for a title would be "Unborn Stark" (see Newborn Bolton). So far all I've written for this tentative article is an infobox and an intro. I'm going to be busy for the next couple of days with a class that I started this past week. I was wondering if maybe anybody would be willing to work with what little I've started and expand it into a full-fledged article. That is of course if there is an overall consensus that the subject merits an article. I'll understand if all of you agree that an article on Robb and Talisa's unborn child would be superfluous but before you arrive at that conclusion I would remind you we have an articles discussing Cersei's black-haired son and Ramsay's mother. However, if you do agree that this subject merits an article, I'll be more than happy to help anyone willing to finish what I started since I'll be busy with this class. Thank you--Shaneymike We don't do unborn children. This isn't open to discussion. Stillbirths get articles. Cersei's black-haired son was alive, for some days, as was Ramsay's mother as an adult woman. You can't compare having a page on Ramsay's dead mother to having a page on an unborn and not far along fetus.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:23, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :I understand. Shaneymike (talk) 19:31, May 28, 2016 (UTC) It's what A Wiki of Ice and Fire has done for years. And also Wikipedia.org, I think. Not my rules.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:40, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :Gotcha. Shaneymike (talk) 00:51, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Walder Frey I changed the infobox picture for that article because it looks less grainy cropped and focuses on Walder more. If your conflict was with the quote which I changed, I don't really mind, but I think the new image I provided works better. AllHailTheFirstOrder (talk) 01:59, June 3, 2016 (UTC) *I don't really mind the quote before, but I do think there can be quotes about a character even though it's not spoken by them. I think I just forgot to remove it from lower down the page, though. AllHailTheFirstOrder (talk) 02:08, June 3, 2016 (UTC) **I'm aware that there are other character articles, namely Joffrey and Dany, with top quotes by other characters. Still, I think the cuurent one by Walder himself gives us a much better picture of his psyche. Otherwise your picture is fine. Shaneymike (talk) 02:15, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Walder Frey's ninth wife No worries, always willing to help. Andykatib 11:57, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Edits Why the hell are you undoing all my edits if they are clearly meant to refine and benefit the page? 23:24, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :Leave first appearances as is please. Shaneymike (talk) 23:31, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :Why?! When a character only appears in one episode, the first and last seen tabs are not used, instead the episode title is put where the number should be. This is wiki-wide on all articles - before undoing my stuff and telling me what to do learn how the place works. I will get an admin involved as you are taking away valuable time from me while I have to deal with a troll like you. : 23:37, July 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Suit yourself. Shaneymike (talk) 23:41, July 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Go take a look at all the other minor, one episode character articles. EVERY single one is consistent with my edit. Why undo something when it is a correction? Either you're having a laugh or you need some revision. I can't believe I even HAVE to discuss something like this. 23:43, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes so it is. I stand corrected. Go ahead and change it back. Shaneymike (talk) 23:49, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks - just trying to get the wiki consistent. Sorry if I can be a bit picky. I look forward to working with you in the future. 10:17, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ....don't call another user "a troll" simply because they reverted a few edits you made. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:01, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, Dragon. Shaneymike (talk) 02:10, July 6, 2016 (UTC) He was repeatedly reverting something which was later proven to be correct. Given his number of edits and the amount of time he was on the wiki I assumed he was being a troll by reverting edits which were obviously correct, verifiable both by common sense and by looking at other similar pages. That's why I called him it, I thought he was having a laugh.-- 02:36, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :And I acknowledged my mistake. Can we move on now? Shaneymike (talk) 02:53, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Yes of course - I was just explaining to Dragon that I don't just go around calling people stuff without a reason. -- 07:10, July 6, 2016 (UTC) infobox edits Can you tell me what's going on with the back and forth between you and the other user User:EchoesOfTheTower and the appearances, or first episode or whatever? Thanks. 00:02, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :My mistake. Shaneymike (talk) 00:05, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh ok.. I just wasn't sure what was happening. Wanted your side is all. 00:07, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks. :) Shaneymike (talk) 00:10, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Image You're welcome. I'm going page by page through actors and if I spot a missing character image also, I am trying to add them :) Right now I'm doing some musicians. haha 07:02, July 13, 2016 (UTC) how about.. :They look good to me. Shaneymike (talk) 07:56, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Added them :) 08:54, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks a bunch! :) Shaneymike (talk) 09:19, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Why? By now you should now that we only use brackets to denote dead characters in lists, not in full paragraphs as you did in "Attainting". You are a long-time contributor and should know that by now.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:02, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :I do know and I apoligize if I used that in a full paragraph in the article but I don't recall doing it. Can you show me where precisely I did tgat please? Shaneymike (talk) 00:09, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Never mind, I see what you're saying. Shaneymike (talk) 00:11, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Check out "A Wiki of Ice and Fire" - one of our models - and you'll see how they use brackets.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:29, July 25, 2016 (UTC) The "spat" To be honest, I missed the little spat, and really don't feel like reading it. lol. Has it fixed itself or do I need to unlock the page for you? Thank you for remembering I am ill... as a matter of fact, I found out yesterday that I also have Rheumatoid arthritis... you know, the thing little old ladies at 80 get, that I now have at 37. It's heartbreaking. :( Anywho...just let me know if I need to help ya. 00:15, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :Gosh, I'm sorry, Buffy. Yeah, if you could give me like a five-minute window to clean up the references on the Jon Snow article like I've been doing with these other pages that would be terrific.--Shaneymike (talk) 00:46, August 6, 2016 (UTC) the spat part 2 lol Are you on now? Should we meet up at a certain time? I'm surprised you can't edit it, it should be blocked for non-registerd users only. Let me check on that. 05:25, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :Ok, I checked into it. It is now open for registed users only, for 2 days-- so you should be able to make the changes you want in that amount of time. 05:28, August 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. I think I've pretty much accomplished everything I wanted to do that. You can see for yourself what I meant by fixing the references in case I missed something and I don't get to before it's locked again. Again, I apologize if my initial request contributed in any way to that deluge of messages on your talk page the other day.--Shaneymike (talk) 11:45, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Spat with Eko This needs to stop.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:34, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :I got nothing to say to Eko.--Shaneymike (talk) 20:36, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :Could you please enter the chat?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:39, August 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was driving. Where do you need me to go?--Shaneymike (talk) 20:51, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :::I was just in chat but you weren't there.--Shaneymike (talk) 21:09, August 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::In any case, I wasn't going to revert that last edit Eko made before you locked the page. I'm done dealing with him. I apologize to you for letting him get under my skin that first time.--Shaneymike (talk) 21:14, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::It's alright, I had waited for a bit in the chat but had to disconnect to do some work stuff. It was just to remind you that in case of these conflicts with any users you can always leave a message in our talk pages to mediate/interve. I prefer it that way because we don't always patrol article histories, but with messages we'll get notifications.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:27, August 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Thank you, Gonzalo.--Shaneymike (talk) 21:31, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Jon Snow article I have restored the lockdown on the Jon Snow article. If you notice it requires something to fix let me or QueenBuffy know.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:18, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :Will do.--Shaneymike (talk) 19:37, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Regarding who avenged Robb I have reworked the intro to Robb's article. Stating that Ramsay avenged Robb, even unwittingly, would be like saying Tyrion avenged Robb - and even House Reyne, and Elia Martell and her children - when murdering Tywin. Or that Littlefinger avenged Jon Arryn by murdering Lysa.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:10, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed.--Shaneymike (talk) 17:15, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Why aren't we linking quotes anymore? Just curious. I've noticed that you have been removing links from the quotes. Personally, I found no harm in keeping them there, and one could bring up the point that it is more informative by allowing you to easily click the word and go to the respective article to find out more information/be reminded about a certain something. Reddyredcp (talk) 20:07, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :Mostly because I noticed Xanderen was doing it, and followed suit. I haven't been removing all links from the quotes though. Just the ones whose connection to the subject is pretty obvious.--Shaneymike (talk) 20:13, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for undoing the vandalising of my talk page. I didn't notice until the last message from today.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:50, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :You're welcome.--Shaneymike (talk) 08:43, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Please No, come on please Shaneymike tell me who were the people I offended and how? I won't know if I have have offended anyone unless someone tells me who they are and how have I offended them, hell might even do it more without my knowledge, because there are different types of cultures and people speak and talk differently in the real world and not only language-wise. How else will I make amends? Ramsay 19:34, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :Goodbye Eko.--Shaneymike (talk) 19:43, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Remove "Babies and children" category Categorizing characters based on age groups is pointless to the show. This is not Rugrats.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:45, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :No prob. I only added that to a few pages anyway.--Shaneymike (talk) 23:30, August 31, 2016 (UTC) edits Why didn't he just ask me? --~ Lorisa! (talk) 14:40, September 1, 2016 (UTC) :Don't know. You'll have to ask him that.--Shaneymike (talk) 14:42, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Inheritance The Blackfish did suceed Walder as Lord of Riverunn, because he retook it, and Walder then re-suceeded him after the second siege of Riverrun.IDONTCAREWHATANYONESAYSIAMTHEBIGGESTHPFAN (talk) 19:20, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry but that's wrong. Taking Riverrun for a brief period doesn't make the Blackfish his successor. Leave it out.--Shaneymike (talk) 19:24, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Question Are the badges gone, or can I just not see them ? --~ Lorisa! (talk) 11:31, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :Hm, guess one of the bureaucrats decided to nuke them because there were one too many badge hunters making erroneous edits in their quest.--Shaneymike (talk) 12:02, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me. How am I supposed to know what needs working on? And it's not like I'd edit something that didn't need it. Those awards or whatever helped me know what to do. So how do I know now? SummerandBran633 (talk) 00:30, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Hm, usually I just go to whatever article comes to mind to see if it covers any details that I think of, and if not I add it.--Shaneymike (talk) 00:45, September 14, 2016 (UTC) So basically, just wander around looking for mistakes. That's boring. It's more fun to have an incentive even if they are Jon Snow's face or a raven or whatever. Any chance you guys can get them back? Now it's like the Viking page. You guys don't have an area to go to that tells people what needs fixing or what needs writing? I'm a pretty good writer! Let me know! Thanks! SummerandBran633 (talk) 01:02, September 14, 2016 (UTC) You'll have to ask the bureaucrats if there's any chance that the badges can be restored. Another page you can visit to find out what needs fixing or writing is Category:Stub article.--Shaneymike (talk) 01:19, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Omg...who are the bureaucrats and shoudn't you, as an admin, speak for us tiny people? I've only been doing this for like 2 weeks. So I am a baby and cannot speak yet. SummerandBran633 (talk) 01:27, September 14, 2016 (UTC) The bureaucrats are Gonzalo84, QueenBuffy, and The Dragon Demands. I'm not an admin.--Shaneymike (talk) 01:32, September 14, 2016 (UTC) S*** I'm really mad but I think it's the responsibilties of our admins to say something to the higher ups, And I can't be the only one whose upset that they are gone. Surely there are others... SummerandBran633 (talk) 02:54, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Lorisa is an admin and she was actually the one who asked me about it. Ask her if she'll speak to the higher ups for some clarification.--Shaneymike (talk) 09:18, September 14, 2016 (UTC) No reverts I am not reverting anything that's grammar in this case "despiteleg" and "That's right" Were. Not. My. Edits. Please, please, please pay attention to what exactly other people are editing instead of throwing the blame around. Ramsay 16:05, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not throwing blame around. I know "That's right" wasn't your edit, didn't say it was. I don't want to get into another back and forth with you about the other one, however. You say it's not yours? Fine, it's not yours. Let's move on, shall we?--Shaneymike (talk) 16:18, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Calm down! I was just expressing my point that I had nothing to do with them edits, I did it because I was under the impression that you was gonna blame me for 2 edits that weren't mine. Also you don't know me, just because my views and your views on certain edits clashed in the past, doesn't necessarily mean that it will happen again. Ramsay 16:29, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Let it go.--Shaneymike (talk) 18:19, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::Shaneymike - please just ignore him. Do not respond in any way, shape, or form. Even telling him to "let it go" is just prompting him to engage further, and you know it. - 19:12, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::Sorry.--Shaneymike (talk) 20:55, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::Xanderen said, "Do not respond in any way, shape, or form" and then you keep reverting Eko's edits on his talk page. I don't care - and you shouldn't either - if Eko says an edit is not his when we can all see the history for the page and see he made the edit. It's just a stupid typo that has since been corrected. No one cares about this and since you cannot control yourself, I have deleted the entire entry off of Eko's talk page. :::::From now on, follow Xanderen's advice and don't respond AT ALL to Eko. Got it? :::::Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 21:06, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I will.--Shaneymike (talk) 21:21, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I would like to, if I may, say just one thing in my defense though. One of the first edits I made to the Ramsay Bolton article that Eko reverted was all because of a typo, a typo that I think he should have been smart enough to see and correct rather than revert. And to add insult to injury, he made a rather rude comment in the edit summary as he has consistently done throughout his tenure on here. But you're right, I should have just ignored him when he left that first message on my talk page and just let him ramble. I will ignore him completely as you and Xanderen have advised me to do.--Shaneymike (talk) 21:47, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Eko I hope it wasn't you that left that anonymous message on Eko's talk page... I will be running a CheckUser on that IP address, so if it was you now's the time to say. - 07:41, September 21, 2016 (UTC) It wasn't me. Even though I knew Eko had made that typo, I didn't want to get into another back and forth with him, which was why I tried humoring him at first. Although I can't understand why you guys continue to tolerate Eko, I will do as you and Shield say and ignore him completely. Run the CheckUser on that address if you want, it wasn't me.--Shaneymike (talk) 08:50, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Badges Hi! You seem to know a lot around here so I have a question for you. Do we do Forums in place of Blogs now? Cuz it kinda seems that way and there isn't a whole lota difference except I can't earn points toward a stupid badge! Let me know if ya have time... SummerandBran633 (talk) 04:43, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :As far as I know, people still write and respond to blogs. You, uh, might want to readjust your priorities though. The Powers That Be are cracking down on badge hunters and for good reason. We've had quite a few people making pointless edits in their quest for badges. Today I had to undo every single edit by a newbie who was clearly trying to rack up points towards the category-related badges, though I'm hardly one to condemn. I would strongly advise you to forget about categories and focus more on characters, episodes, culture and society, etc.--Shaneymike (talk) 05:42, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Like this? I'm not sure I understand. I'm only a month old. I've never seen anyone's look like that. I'm sorry. Is that the headline then? SummerandBran633 (talk) 15:19, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Ramsay's last words I put the quote back but Eko keeps reverting it as if he owns the page. Which admin do you recommend I speak to? EnglishJoker (talk) 16:17, October 1, 2016 (UTC) :Try Gonzalo. Yeah, this is frustrating. We should not be afraid to make changes to certain articles just because a certain user has taken over them like a playground bully. --Shaneymike (talk) 16:29, October 1, 2016 (UTC) :And what really burns me is that there's been talk of having US blocked even though we haven't been bullying and insulting other users like he has.--Shaneymike (talk) 17:05, October 1, 2016 (UTC)